Moonspell
by akatsukigirl40
Summary: AU gaasaku Sakura, ino, tenten, and hinata are sisters and part of the famous Haruno clan which rules over all loup-garoux packs, even Uchiha. After the decimation of they're town the girls flee to konoha where they meet many more like them.
1. The Village

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Village 

"Sakura, you must run! Find your sisters and don't look back!" I watched in horror as my mother ran back into our flaming home to retrieve my father. Not only ours, but other houses were up in flames as well. They had come; they had come for my family, my friends, and ME. The hunters…..

I turned around and ran, tears staining my cheeks. I reached the forest within seconds.

"Ino! Hinata!! Tenten!!" I yelled. "Let's go!!" I watched as my sisters emerged from the underbrush, already in their fur. I crouched down and jumped into in the light of a full moon. I let the change take over and I hit the ground on all fours. I looked over at Ino. Her golden fur glistened in the moonlight as well as the flames of our old home.

She nodded at me, signaling she was ready to go. I then turned my gaze to my youngest sibling, Hinata. Her snow white eyes were laced with sorrow and tears streaked through her navy blue fur as she nodded slowly. I turned to my last sister, Tenten. Her chocolate-brown fur was bristled all down her back. She nodded stiffly once. I knew Tenten wanted to go back and rip the hunters throats out with her teeth, but if she did that would prove that we're exactly what they think we are: Monsters. I faced forward and we raced into the woods, leaving our old life behind.

My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a Loup-Garoux. My mother was leader of the Covenant. She led the pack, which unfortunately, was more than half the people that are now dead back in our little isolated village. (It's more like a town, but we call it a village.) For centuries, a female has lead the pack. Now that my mother is gone, it's my turn.

"Saku-Chan?"

I turned to my youngest as we continued to run.

"Yes, Hina-Chan?" I asked/whined.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. When I came to a decision, I spoke loud enough so the other two could hear me as well.

"We'll go to the city, Konoha in particular. We'll have to purchase a house and enroll in high school. We'll have to blend, girls." I heard many whines from Ino and Tenten. "I know, it'll suck. We won't be able to change as much and instead of hunting we'll have to get packaged meat from the store." I spat it out like it was poison. The girls nodded in understanding. I saw some city lights in the distance; how long had we been running?

When we reached the city limits we changed back. The sun was beginning to come up and more cars were in the street's now. As we walked, searching for a realtor business, I noticed the stares we were getting. I glanced at my pack: We looked like normal teenage girls, and we weren't the least bit dirty from running.

"Girls, let's find an ATM." I told them. They nodded, knowing what was going to happen.

Ino noticed one two minutes later, across the street. Without thinking, Hinata went to run across the busy road. I gasped; she had run right in front of a Z6-17 motorcycle!

"**HINA-CHAN!!"** I rushed forward, my eyes glinted an icy blue for a split second. I snatched my sister and barely pulled her out of the way as the bike grazed her skirt by a millimeter. The rider stopped once he was clear of us. I glared at him and he glared right back. I let my eyes change over to blue to show him what I was. The rider looked taken aback for a second, then his eyes shifted to the same color as mine. I gasped and he turned around and took off again. I caught a glimpse of red hair before he disappeared around the corner.

I looked down at Hinata: she had silent tears running down her cheeks. Hinata was only 16 compared to the rest of us; I had just turned 17 three days ago, and Ino and Tenten were both 16 and a half. The only thing was Hinata looked like a 12 yr old.

"I'm s-sorry, S-Saku- C-Chan…." She whimpered. I sighed as I pulled her over to the ATM. "Its ok, Hinata-Chan. You're safe. That's all that matters." I whispered to her. The others ran over to check on our youngest pack member. Once they were sure she was ok, I turned to Ino and gestured toward the machine.

"Do your thing, sis." I told her. She nodded and walked up to it. See, we each have a special 'power'. Ino can make a machine do just about anything short of living; Tenten can make weapons appear out of seemingly nowhere; Hinata can read minds and see things when her eyes are in state called Byakugan; And I…. I can shatter a building with just a flick of a finger.

I watched as Ino made it look like she was pressing buttons, when in reality she was just passing her hand over it. I smirked as hundred dollar bills started coming out.

"How much?" I asked as Ino finished collecting the bills.

"Enough for a nice 4 bedroom house, a car, 4 motorcycles, clothes, furniture, a pool, and groceries. Well, maybe a 5 bedroom and 2 cars, plus everything else, actually." Ino said slyly.

"Ino-Chan…. Exactly how MUCH did you get?" I asked. I eyed her suspiciously; Ino always had a tendency to go overboard….

" 4 million…." She answered.

….See? Told ya. I rubbed my temples. I could already feel a headache coming on.

'Kami-sama, help us….' I thought.

"Ok, let's find a house." I told them. I held out my hand to Ino. "Give it." She pouted but handed the money over none the less. I stuck it in my knapsack that was on my back.

We hopped on a bus to one of the more neighborly areas of the city. As we walked down the street, I noticed more stares.

'I bet it's because of my hair….' I glanced at my coral colored locks. I had to be one of the only people with natural **pink** hair that went past my ass. I'd gotten my hair from my mom, and my emerald eyes from my dad.

I was snapped out of memory lane when Tenten shook my shoulder. I looked back at her. "Look." She said. She pointed across the street and when I looked I saw a 'For Sale' sign. I walked over to it with the girls trailing behind me. The sign said it was a 6 bedroom, with a basement and an attic, and had an in ground pool. It was only about 22,000 dollars. I looked at my sisters and nodded. Ino handed me her cell and I called the number on the sign.

We had the house within 4 hours; the realtor hadn't counted on us having the money with us. She handed us the keys and left with an uncertain, but warm smile. I turned to my sisters.

"Now, today is Friday. We have today and the weekend to prepare for school. Right now, we're gonna go buy some provisions" They nodded in understanding. I continued. "after that, we'll split into 2 groups. I'll go with Hinata. Ino, Tenten. You'll take care of security and clothes. Hinata and I will take care of furniture and appliances. M'kay?" I finished. They nodded again.

Thankfully, there was a small supermarket down the street. Ino said she'd go to the mall for our clothes because she said that a little store like that wouldn't have our style. Tenten and Ino stuck around to help Hinata and I carry the groceries home. When we walked in, I heard the hum of the refrigerator.

"Wow, they got the electricity on pretty fast." Tenten said.

"I call master bedroom!" I yelled randomly. The others whined.

"Damn you, Sakura-nee-Chan!" Ino said. I laughed.

"Too bad. I'm oldest." I said triumphantly.

"Fine. Come on, Ino. Let's get going. It's almost 2:30." Tenten informed, as she drug Ino toward the door. I sighed and put my bag on again. I grabbed the keys and turned towards Hinata.

"Let's go Hina-Chan! We're gonna crack that shy exterior of yours with…. **SHOPPING!**" I cried dramatically. Hinata started giggling as we headed for the door.

I locked the door behind us and turned to see a blonde with 4 spiky pony tails in her hair. She smiled at me and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Temari." She said. I shook her hand.

"Haruno Sakura. This is my little sister, Haruno Hinata." I said.

"So you're the new neighbors? My 2 brothers and I live next door." Temari told me. She pointed at a tan house next door.

"Yeah my other 2 sisters are out shopping right now. Hina-Chan and I are going looking for furniture." I said.

"Aren't your parents supposed to do that?" She asked. I visibly winced and Temari saw. She caught on quick.

"Oh… Sorry. Me and my brothers don't have any parents either." Temari sympathized. I shook my head.

"It's ok. It's just hard being the oldest." I replied.

"Yeah being the oldest sucks sometimes. How old are you anyway?" Temari asked.

"I just turned 17 three days ago." I said. "I've gotta go, but I'll see ya later, ok? Ja ne!"

"Ok! Have fun! Ja ne!!" Temari waved as we walked off. I returned it with a smile, then I turned around and Hinata and I continued toward the bus stop.

"Sakura-onee-chan? Why did we leave so fast?" Hinata asked.

"She's a loup –garoux. I sensed one of her pack approaching." I answered. She made an 'Oh' movement with her mouth. Then the bus came. As I got on, I glanced back at Temari's house in time to see red hair walk through the front door, then the bus pulled away and I could no longer see them.


	2. Moving in

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moving in

After buying 5 beds, one of which was for one of the extra room, and other random things that would make our house look like a home, our share of the money was just about gone. We had 23 thousand left. Hinata and I then went and bought all the appliances we would need. We threw in some extra little trinkets, too.

I'd had to pay up front for the furniture and the store clerk had said he could have it all delivered to us by morning. Knowing that, and the fact that our arms were in some serious pain from carrying all our appliances, we started towards home. And, we had to walk. JOY….

Ino and Tenten were already home and came rushing out to help us. Now, we all may be stronger than humans, me in particular, but carrying all that for 2 hours non-stop and then walking with it? That was a bit much even for me. By now it was only 6:10. We finished setting up the appliances for the kitchen and then we met in one of the spare bedrooms.

"Ok girls. From what we know, we are the last survivors of the Haruno clan that were loup-garoux. Sometime this week we'll go to the covenant before they replace our mother. If that happens we know who'll get the spot…." I said looking at them.

"Uchiha Itachi." They said together. I nodded.

"Correct. We cannot permit that at any costs. From what I'd heard back in the village, his brother, Sasuke, attends the local high school. We'll have to be even more careful when he knows who we are. Hinata, can you handle the advanced courses? If you can't, we'll be separated…" I told her.

She nodded. "I can handle them onee-chan, don't worry." Hinata reassured.

"Ok, good. People will be bringing our furniture in the morning. Also, we are living next door to 3, random loup-garoux. I met the oldest today; a female named, Temari. She lives with her 2 brothers," Everyone nodded. "Ok, now that you know that, let's get to bed."

We each rolled out our separate sleeping bags and settled in. after a few seconds we each fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

I awoke to a rather loud knocking on the door. I growled and stood up. The others had heard it too, and were waking up. I opened the front door only to have a clipboard shoved in my face, accompanied with a, "sign here." I took the pen and signed my name. I snapped right awake when I saw the furniture spread out on the lawn. They just set it there! Talk about poor service….

"Girls! Get up! Furniture's here!!" I called over my shoulder. I heard lot's of squeals and running footsteps. I chuckled slightly and walked over to the couch. Ino was the first one in the yard, followed by Hinata, then Tenten. They waited.

"Ok, everything purple, lavender, and white is Hinata's…" I said.

"Hai!" Hinata took off.

"Everything that's navy blue, light blue, or any blue is Ino's…."

"'Kay!" Ino headed for her bed.

"Everything green and brown is your's Tenten." I finished. She nodded and headed off.

"No one touch anything that's pink, red, or black!!" I yelled at them. I picked up the couch with both hands on the side I was standing on and headed for the door, completely oblivious to the pair of jade eyes following my every movement from next door…..

Gaara had woken up to hear a girl yelling that wasn't his sister. He heard, "…..Black or red!!", as he looked out the window. He was shocked at what he saw. The girl he had nearly run over yesterday, with a rather large couch in her hands, carrying it by herself. Gaara also noticed she wasn't alone. He now noticed 2 other girls and the one the pinkette had saved the day before. He smirked; Living next door to 4 female loup-garoux would be amusing….

--

After about 2 hours, we were finally able to get everything settled into the house. Then I remembered something.

"Ino, where are the clothes?" I asked her.

"Oh! They're in your room! I have them separated into 4 groups. C'mon, I'll show you." Ino walked to my room with the rest of us in tow. She opened my door and I walked to the pile I assumed was mine, (it was in my closet. Hard not to figure that out.) and pulled out a black tank top.

"Ino, you know us too well." I told her. Almost all the clothes were Goth/alternative/punk.

"Yeah, I know. It's a talent." Ino said. She picked up her bags and headed for her room, as did Hinata and Tenten. I fell onto my new bed and laid there for a few minutes, then I got up and put my clothes up.

"Girls!! Let's go shop for wheels!" I yelled from the front door. They came running. I laughed as they started asking about what they should get. This was gonna take awhile….


	3. School Crap

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School. Crap….

That night we drove home in our 2 new cars, then we had to go back and get our bikes. We spent the rest of the day styling our bikes to our satisfaction. Then….. Monday.

**BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BE-- **CRASH!!

The alarm clock fell to the floor in pieces. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Damnit, I just bought that….. Oh, well…." I stood up and walked over to my closet. I grabbed some clothes and headed to one of our 3 bathrooms.

I came out thirty minutes later holding my p.j's in my hand. I walked into my room and threw them on my bed as I sat down and started lacing up my combat boots. When I was done, I stood up and glanced at myself in the mirror. I had on a black mini skirt with silver chains, a black and red tube top, and then my combat boots.

'I guess I look ok.' I thought. I applied my make-up, then walked out of my room. I banged on all the girls' doors, effectively waking them up as I heard Ino shriek with shock.

"Up an' at 'em girls! Breakfast in 60!" I called to them. Then I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

1 hour and 30 minutes later…. 

We had just finished putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher when I turned to my sisters.

"Ok as you've probably noticed, we've been getting some odd stares. I think it's because we loup-garoux have always been more… elegant looking than mortals." I stated. Ino snickered slightly and I smiled at her. "But, when we're at school, we'll probably be getting some un-wanted male attention. I looked up some more info on the school and I found out that no one at that school is mortal; Which means we'll have to tell them what we are. Now, let's go." As I finished, we grabbed our bags and headed out the side door connecting our house to our garage. I pulled on my riding jacket, zipped it up, tucked my hair up into my helmet, and slid my finger-less gloves on. The others did the same.

I mounted my bike and hit the kick-start. I pressed the garage opener, and as the door came up, I revved the engine and we each took off going at least 90 mph.

Normal POV 

When the students gathering around the school gates heard a few loud engines, they all turned to see 4 motorcycles turn into the parking lot. The 4 strangers did something completely astonishing! They parked in HIS spot.

Sakura POV

As we parked and I turned off by bike, I heard a shout.

"Here they come!!"

I looked toward the entrance of the parking lot to see a black car pull in and head to where we were parked. The car stopped in front of our spot and a few guys and Temari climbed out. I guessed Temari didn't recognize me or Hinata because of our helmets. A red head that appeared to be the leader looked at me. I eased off my bike a bit, but remained sitting. I noticed the red head had a tattoo above his left eye that read, in Japanese, 'love'. He glared at me and I returned it easily.

"Your in our spot. Move." He said emotionlessly. I looked at the girls with our silent signal telling them they could take their helmets off now. I unzipped my jacket and removed my helmet, allowing my pink locks to cascade down my back. The boy looked shocked to say the least.

"How about…. No." I stated. Temari looked around the boys shoulders at the sound of my voice. Her face lit up.

"Saku-chan!!" She called. Temari ran over and wrapped me in a hug. "I haven't seen you since Friday! Where were you?"

I pulled myself away and smiled at her.

"Sorry. We were settling in." I told her.

Temari nodded in understanding.

"These are my sisters: Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." I gestured toward my pack. "Now, Tema-chan, if you'll excuse us. We have to get our schedules. Later, jackass!!" I said to the red head. As each of my sisters and I passed our bike, we stroked our finger along the side, activating the protection spells.

I smirked as I heard a crackle of electricity and a string of colorful curses.

'I guess the red head tried out the protection spell…' I thought gleefully.

Ignoring the drooling guys, and glaring girls, we managed to locate the office. Before we walked in though, I caught a whiff of a smell I didn't like: Fear. I held up my hand to the girls.

"Go on. I'll be there in a minute…." I told them. "Be careful." Tenten told me. I smiled at her. "You know me." I said to her. I turned on a dime and headed for a small side hallway where the smell seemed strongest. I turned the corner and saw some youkai and hanyou guys; probably seniors. In the middle, huddled up against the wall, was a tiny wolf youkai pup.

"You're a worthless little demon! Wolves are hopeless. Your just in the way!!" one of them shouted. He went to kick it, but it was gone. Then he sniffed the air. He whipped toward me and saw the sobbing pup in my arms. It was a girl, that much I was sure; she was only about 4!

The guy leered at me and I growled.

"Well, well. Looky here fella's, fresh meat." He said. "What's your name?" I glared at him and switched my eyes over to blue. He flinched.

"Well then. Let's see what ya got girly." He slipped into a fighting stance. I smirked but kept my eyes cold as ice. This should be fun…


	4. Fight!

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fight! 

I watched hungrily as the youkai smirked. All I wanted to do was rip his throat out and watch him die a slow painful death. I took a small shuddering breath to control my instincts. I leant down to the pup's ear.

"Stay behind me and don't worry." I whispered. She looked at me and nodded. I sat her down and she ran a few feet behind me and hid near the wall. I watched closely and when I was sure she was safe, I turned an icy glare to the boy in front of me. I closed my eyes then took a running leap into the air, going up girl, coming down canine.

I slunk to one side, teeth bared in a snarl I was sure was not my own. The other youkai/hanyou around my target backed away, then turned and ran. The boy turned to yell at them and I saw a chance and I took it. I shot forward quickly and latched sharply onto his arm, teeth sinking into the muscle; the taste was horrible. Though I was rewarded greatly with the horrible yell that wrenched it's way from his throat. I let go and backed away quickly in case I needed to attack again. When I saw him fall to his knees I knew he was out for the count, so I changed back to normal.

I nodded my head in the direction of the pup.

"Hurt her again and you'll get a lot more than just a flesh wound." I threatened. With that, I turned on my heel and walked over to the pup. I crouched in front of her and a small whine emitted from my throat to try and console her. She looked up at me with dark green eyes. Tears still ran down her red cheeks. I smiled lovingly and wiped them away gently.

"What's your name, koi?" I asked tenderly. She looked away some.

"K-Kai…" She whimpered.

"Kai, where is your mother?" I asked again. More tears welled up in her eyes.

"M-my mum was k-killed by…. Hunters….last week. I wondered in here by accident. Then the- the meanies came…" She sobbed softly. I pitied her, losing her mother at such a young age. Without thinking, I hugged the girl and cradled her in my arms as I stood and walked back towards the office.

"Kai how old are you?" I asked yet again.

"F-four…." She answered shyly.

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. I just turned 17 six days ago. I have three sisters named Tenten, Ino, and Hinata." I told her. I smiled down at her. "Kai, I know no one can ever replace your real mother, but how about you come and live with my sisters and I?" I proposed. Her eyes lit up with hope.

"I-I can?" She questioned. I smiled at her again and nodded. Kai squealed and attempted to hug me which nearly resulted in us falling over.

"Saku-Nee-Chan? Can I call you mom…?" Kai asked softly. The question shocked me at first, but I just smiled again.

"Sure."

"Thank you… Kaa-san…" I looked down to see that Kai had fallen asleep with a light smile gracing her bruised lips.

When we reached the office, I headed straight for the principal's office. I opened the door and saw my pack in there talking to a busty blonde lady. I froze.

"T-Tsunade?? Aunt Tsunade??" I asked. The lady turned to me with tears gracing her hazel eyes. She smiled.

"Saku!" She exclaimed. She ran over to hug me but I stopped her. She looked hurt for a minute until I gestured to my arms. Tsunade's eyes widened and she looked at me.

"She's not mine. Some seniors were beating her and I rescued her. She lost her mom to the hunters so I'm adopting her… She's only 4 Okami." I told her. Tsunade (and the pack) nodded in understanding.

"You have permission for her to come to school with you." She said handing me a schedule. "Now get to class. We'll talk later."

"Hai."

My sisters and I walked into the hallway where people were starting to file around to they're homerooms. After the girls were done fussing over Kai, (who was now awake thanks to all the racket…) we had to run to our homeroom with fear of being late on our first day.

When we got there we walked to the back of the room and found some empty seats. We had just sat down when a boy with raven chicken-ass hair walked in. All chatter stopped. Then everyone turned and looked at us.

'Oh god… Not again…' I thought. I could already feel a headache coming on….

"Your in my spot."

Ding, ding! The magic words!

I looked up, expecting to see him in front of me, but nooo! He was in front of Hinata who had Kai in her lap. I saw Hinata's eyes flash for a split second; her bold side was out. Shit…

"Yeah, so? Sit somewhere else." She retorted. He looked taken aback, and then angry.

"Do you know who your talking to?" He seethed. His eyes turned red. Sharingan! Uchiha  Sasuke! Hinata noticed it too.

"Uchiha Sasuke, loup-garoux. First clan underneath the Haruno clan." Sasuke smirked. "And also, the biggest jackass that ever lived. Always second-best to Itachi, too…."

Sasuke snapped and I noticed it too late. Before I could react, he reached down, picked Kai up, and threw her to the ground. She let out a yelp of pain and cried. Sasuke raised his hand as if to back hand Hinata, but his hand never connected.

I held his wrist in a bruising grip, glaring at him through ice blue eyes. "You want a fight you come to the leader of the pack not the youngest! Have you no honor, Uchiha?" I demanded. He scoffed.

"And what are you supposed to be, some loup-garoux wannabee?"

I let go of his wrist and scooped Kai up right as the teacher walked in.

"You'll find out, Uchiha, but you won't like it…" I promised.

"Ah! We have new students. Come, introduce yourselves. I'm Hatake Kakashi." The teacher told us. I handed off Kai to Ino as we walked to the front of the room. I then noticed the red head was seated right in front of where I had previously been sitting. I cleared my throat.

"I'm a loup garoux. My sisters and I just moved here Friday. I am the oldest of the pack and also shall soon be becoming the covenant leader-" I was interrupted of course.

"No your not! My brother is!" Sasuke yelled. I smirked. "You wanted to know who we were right? Ino, if you will…"

Ino stepped up.

"Ino!'

Then Tenten…

"Tenten!"

"Hinata!"

I stepped up last.

"And Sakura… **Haruno.**"

Sasuke's jaw hit the floor.

"And Sasuke, the fact that my mother was leader and seeing as she has died and I haven't, and I'm oldest, I am leader now. Not you or your pathetic excuse for a brother." I said.

Sasuke looked at a loss for words. Then unfortunately, he found them again.

"So you're the Haruno Sisters? PROVE IT!" He exclaimed. I sighed; this was getting so damn dramatic….

"Tenten…." I said with a wave of my hand.

She smiled evilly. "With pleasure…"

With a wave of her hand, a knife appeared in her hand and she threw it at Sasuke, missing his foot by inches.

"Hinata…"

"Ok… Byakugan!" Hinata looked over at Sasuke. "Uchiha, don't even think of throwing that at Sakura-Nee-Chan, or I'll rip you to shreds." She threatened.

"Ino…"

"K'!" Ino closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, the light above Sasuke burst and sparks rained down on him. Everyone laughed except Sasuke and the Red head.

"Then me…" I walked over to Sasuke smiling as innocently as possible. I raised my hand, flicked his forehead….. and sent him flying into the back wall.


	5. Trauma

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Trauma" 

As Sasuke stood back up, I walked back to the girls.

Clap, Clap….

I looked over at Kakashi.

"Why are you clapping?" I asked curiously. He chuckled.

"Finally someone has enough sense to knock him down a peg," Kakashi stated. "And it was a girl…. Major ego bruise." I smiled at him.

"Ya know, your not so bad Kakashi-Sensei." I turned back to the class. "And if anyone touches Kai, don't expect to make it home alive." I gestured over to the pup who was sitting in Ino's arms still, silent tears running down her cheeks.

I nodded my head back towards our seats, so we walked over and sat back down. As we sat, I took Kai from Ino and calmed her down. I whined a little and wiped her tears. I looked over at Sasuke and growled, making Kai giggle and imitate one herself. I chuckled and hugged her; I sat her down on my lap and rubbed the spot between her ears and she let out a growl/purr of contentment.

I looked up to see the red head looking at me slightly curiously.

"Hi. You're Temari's friend right?" I asked with a smile. His face remained emotionless, but his eyes gave him away; he was thinking I was bi-polar or something, I knew.

'Is this the same girl from earlier?' He thought.

"Actually, I'm her brother, Gaara. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise. Sorry I was such a bitch this morning, no pun intended; I'm very protective when it comes to my pack, so I lash out at anyone I think might hurt them" Glance at Sasuke; GLARE. "Oh and if you plan on apologizing for Friday, feel free to do so at anytime."

"How did you know it was me?" He tried to keep his voice level, but I managed to catch a hint of disbelief. I snickered.

"Don't worry, I don't hate you. I just want an apology and in return, I'll apologize for my sisters' antics." I said to him. He turned away.

"Sorry…." He mumbled.

"Well I'm sorry too, and your forgiven." I smiled at him again.

"Kaa-san?"

I looked down at Kai.

"Yes, joji? What is it Kai-Hime?" I asked gently.

"I'm hungry…." She said shyly. I heard her tiny tummy let out a small growl. I chuckled and reached into my bag.

"Hime, have you ever had a cookie?" I asked her. She shook her head no. I pulled out a small zip-lock baggie and un-zipped it and the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted into my nose. I handed Kai the bag; she sniffed and ate a cookie hesitantly. Her face lit up and she had devoured 4 more before I could blink. I chuckled as she continued to stuff them down her throat.

The bell rang a few minutes later and I glanced at my schedule.

"Art. I can deal with that…..' I thought as I picked up my bag. Kai clutched one of the chains attached to my skirt as we walked through the halls so we didn't get separated. I found the room with no problem at all. I walked in and seated my self in front of a blank easel. I fetched Kai some crayons and a random coloring book. I grabbed a charcoal pencil and sat at my spot as Kai colored on the ground beside me.

I looked up when the door opened and I saw a woman with brown hair in a ponytail walk in. she looked at me.

"Who might you be? Usually I'm the first one here…." She said to me.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. This is Kai." I pointed beside me and Kai smiled at the lady and waved, then went back to coloring.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko. Welcome to art." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Anko-Sensei." Anko smiled at me.

"Likewise, Haruno. But, call me Anko; 'Anko-Sensei' makes me sound old"

I nodded my head in response and went back to drawing.

I drew my pack running in the fields below a hill where I stood , in wolf form, watching them in the light of a full moon. Kai stood next to me with her hand on my back. I scrunched my face in confusion; something was missing….

I drew a slightly larger wolf next to me and when I looked at it again, my confusion abandoned me; it looked right now.

"But I wonder who the other is….." I mumbled to myself.

"Baka onna. Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

I looked up to see Gaara sitting at the easel beside me. I ignored his baka onna comment for the time being and changed the subject.

"Where have you been? Class is almost over, and we have to turn something in at the end of the hour, Baka-Teme!" I hissed at him. Gaara's eyes hardened; I guessed he wasn't used to being called a stupid bastard.

"I know, Baka-uwakionna." Gaara said in an ice cold voice. I felt my eyes widen as memories assaulted my vision; and then the burning sensation of unshed tears. I looked away.

"Fine. Call me a 'baka-uwakionna'. You have no idea what I've been through these last few days, ketsunoana!" My voice steadily rose and by the end I was shouting at him. Some kids turned to stare at us.

I grabbed my bag and scooped Kai up with my other hand at the same time. I left a slightly shocked Gaara behind as I stormed out of the room. Only first hour, and already I was leaving.

"Kaa-san? What's wrong?' Kai asked. I could hear the worry in her voice. I wiped my tears and smiled down at her.

"I'm fin, joji. I'll tell you later, if my sister's don't beat me to it…" I mumbled the last part and Kai giggled. I smiled again and walked out the doors and turned toward my bike.

"Now, Kai, this might scare you, but just stay calm and trust me ok?" I smiled reassuringly. Kai shook her head yes and I took my helmet and out it on her head. I sat on the bike first, then picked Kai up and sat her in front of me. She jumped slightly when I hit the kick start, but settled down.

I took it slow going home so I didn't scare her. I actually went the speed limit, which, if the girls had been there, they probably would've fallen off they're bikes from shock. I reached the house within 30 minutes.

I glanced at Gaara's house as I unlocked my front door and walked in. Kai and I removed our shoes and I got my med. Kit and put ointment an her cuts. I took the pup to the spare bedroom with the bed and told her to get some sleep. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her that we'd shop for her clothes and stuff once she got up. I left her bedroom door slightly ajar so she could get out when she woke up. I walked into my room and fell on my bed.

(INNER SAKURA I.S.)

'Why did hearing him say that hurt so much? I just met him!' I screamed in my head.

'IT HURTS BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM'

'That's impossible! I just met him!!'

'THINK ABOUT IT: HE'S THE ONLY MALE THAT'S EVER STOOD UP TO US BEFORE.'

'your right…. But I can't love him! You heard what he called us!!'

'TRUE…. HE WILL PAY FOR THAT, BY THE WAY.'

'Fine with me as long as I get to hit him….'

'MAYBE, MAYBE NOT. WE SHOULD JUST IGNORE HIM AND SEE HOW HE REACTS.'

'That's an AWESOME idea!'

'YES I KNOW. LATER; I'M GOING TO SLEEP.'

'Yeah, later. Inner.'

I felt I.S. retreat to the recesses of my mind. I sighed and stood up and glanced at the clock on my wall (different from the one I broke….). It was only about 10:36 A.M. I sighed and closed my eyes.

'What do I do? Maybe I do like him after all…. GAH! mental slap Don't even think that! He's a jackass! A really a sexy jackass, but a jackass, nonetheless!' I yelled in my head.

"Kami, help me…." I mumbled. I walked out of my room and headed toward the kitchen. I made my self a mug of coffee and sat on the couch in the living room. For awhile, I just sat there; head leaned back against the back of the couch, eyes closed, and resting peacefully.

After a few minutes of that, I fell into a light sleep, leaving my coffee on the table in front of me.


	6. Shyness is Overrated

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shyness is Overrated"

At school, with the girls…..

"Hey Hinata!" Ino yelled. She had spotted Hinata walking to her next class. The navy haired beauty turned to see her older sister running to her.

"Wh-where's pant Sakura? pant" Ino huffed when she reached her sister. Hinata's face took on a pained look.

"Ino…. Gaara called her…. THAT." Hinata stated solemnly. Hinata had been in the art room when it had happened and had seen the pain on Sakura's face as she ran out.

Ino straightened her back and looked at her sister. "How long ago?" , was all she asked.

"Two hours ago…." Hinata said.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Tenten asked, walking over.

"Gaara called Sakura THAT." Ino stated. This pissed the blonde off beyond belief!

Tenten's eyes widened and then her face took on the same look as her sisters: Anger, and sadness.

"I know where he is. Come on." Tenten said. She had just been hanging out with Temari and a boy with the same ability as Hinata, named Neji.

Tenten led the way up the stairs towards the roof. Each sister was emitting a hateful aura as they walked onto the terrace and spotted they're target. He was leaning against the fence. The others were over in the corner looking down at the schoolyard.

The girls walked over and stopped about two yards away from Gaara. The others sensed them and turned to look at them. Then everyone eyes widened at what happened next.

"Gaara, you ASSHOLE!!" Hinata shouted. This guy had hurt her Nee-Chan, and he was gonna get an earful.

Gaara looked up with lazy eyes. "Hn?" Hinata's eyes blazed.

"You hurt Sakura, Teme!!" Tenten screeched. Gaara sighed and walked toward them. Since Hinata was in the front, he ended up in front of her.

"And how did I do that?" Gaara asked.

"You called her…. THAT in art earlier. You have no idea how hurt she probably is. She may be my sister, but the things she has gone through…. All revolve around that one word!" Hinata said fiercely. Gaara smirked.

"Do you think I care?" he asked. If everyone's eye's had been buggin' out earlier, now they're jaws rolled away.

The impact of Hinata's punch sent Gaara flying against the fist. Ino and Tenten grabbed her arms to hold her back. Her eyes were so blue they were almost black.

"You dumbass, look what you've done!!" Tenten yelled at him. She tightened her grip on Hinata's arm.

"Hina, calm down!" Ino commanded. Hinata calmed down some, but still held the spitfire in her eyes as she watched Gaara stand up and glare at her.

"What the hell was that for?!" he demanded. Hinata's scowl deepened, and a deep guttural growl emitted from her chest.

"Sakura faced emotional and physical trauma not too long ago at the hands of her ex-boyfriend!! THAT was all he ever called her!!" Hinata yelled at him. She turned to go, but then stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "your very lucky my sisters held me back. If they hadn't you would be in a LOT of pain right about now." And with that, she turned and walked to the steps. Ino and Tenten glared at Gaara.

"Your lucky your alive. That side of Hinata only comes out when she is truly pissed." Ino said coldly. Then they each turned and followed they're youngest sister.

"Well, she's definitely Sakura's sister." Kiba said.

Gaara was still too shocked to speak. Only one thought echoed in his mind:

'What did she mean….?'


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! READ DAMNIT!

A/N:

Ok as much as people seem to hate it, I haven't updated in a LONG TIME. The reasons for this are:

I recently started high school and it's been hell.

I'm currently grounded and had to sneak on to write this.

WRITERS BLOCK IS HELL!

This are my reasons, and if you don't like it, KISS *** ! XD JK

But seriously I will try to update as soon as I'm able. Bear with me a bit longer people.


	8. Shopping

Chapter 7

Shopping 

I woke up as my right eye was peeled back.

"Kaaaa-Saaaaannn." Kai said peering down at me. I coughed, and Kai jumped off me as I sat up. I ran my hand thru my hair as Kai began running circles around the coffee table. I grabbed my mug to take a drink of coffee, but realized with horror that my cup was empty. I looked at Kai as she bounced over to me.

"Kai-Hime…. Did you drink what was in this cup?" I asked her. She nodded rapidly. "YEPPP!! It was REALLYYYY good, too!!"

I sighed heavily. Well, now she won't get bored when we go shopping at least…

I pushed myself up from the couch. "O.k. then, go get your shoes Kai. It's time to go to the store." Before I even finished talking, she was down the hallway, and back, shoes on her feet. That HAD to be a world record.

With a chuckle, I grabbed the car keys. "Come on, Koi."

=T/_\T=

It took us about fifteen minutes to reach Wal-Mart thanks to traffic, but thankfully by that time Kai Had calmed down a little. At least her speech had slowed down.

I held Kai's hand as we walked into the store. She had a smile on her face, and her tail wagged happily behind her. I glanced around as my ears picked up some whispering. I noticed a group of people staring at Kai. I glared at them, but I kept us moving. After grabbing a kart, I moved over to the toys section with Kai jumping happily. Needless to say, by the time we left that section the cart was almost full. Next was clothes. I thought Kai would jump out of her clothes with excitement. I leaned against one of the racks as I watched her zip around gathering things. I smiled softly as she grabbed a light blue dress; I wondered if she realized a hole would have to be cut in it for her tail. She started over to me with a large pile of clothes, and I moved to help her.

She was about two yards away from me when I saw a woman stick her foot out in front of her.

"KA-!" I started, but Kai didn't see, and tripped over the woman's foot. She hit the tiled floor hard, landing sharply on her elbows. She cried out as the woman began cackling. My eyes narrowed dangerously and blue flooded the iris of my eye. I snarled and walked over to Kai as the woman looked at me. Alarm replaced the cruel humor in her eye. She quickly ran off.

Kai clung to me as I helped her up, and brushed her off. "You ok, Sweetie?" I asked. She nodded softly. I smiled. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

I quickly paid for the stuff, and on the way home, we stopped for ice cream. That managed to cheer Kai up. As we pulled into the driveway of the house, I glanced over at Gaara's place. My blood ran cold as I saw his car in the drive. I quickly grabbed the bags, and got Kai in the house. I locked the door behind us, and Kai ran down the hall to her room. I sat my bags down on the couch, and was just about to sit down when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the door as if it were the worst thing on the face of the planet. Then with a sigh, I moved to open it.

I found myself staring up into a gorgeous pair of jade eyes.

"Can I come in?" Gaara asked softly.

I nodded, and stepped aside, my body fighting what my mind wanted to do; my mind wanting to slam the door in his face. "Sure."

He stepped over the threshold and looked around. "Nice place." He commented.

"Thanks." I said. "What do you want? Some sugar?" I rolled my eyes as he raised his 'eyebrows' suggestively. "Not like that, you filthy pervert."

He shrugged, and chuckled. I thought I'd die from shock. "Holy shit, you can laugh." I said. Gaara gave me dry look.

"Yeah, well, back to what I'm doing here." He said, changing the subject. I snickered and he glared at me.

"I came to say… Sorry."

I choked on air, and looked at him. His face had a tint of pink to it.

"Are you really apologizing?" I asked with disbelief. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and if you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you. It's just, your sister said a few interesting things earlier, and amazingly, I felt a little… Guilty." He admitted, "But don't get used to it." He added quickly.

I smiled coyly as an idea for revenge came to mind.

"That's all I wanted to say, so later." Gaara moved over to the door, and was about to leave when I spoke.

"Gaara."

He turned to look at me, as I went up on my toes and kissed him. I quickly ended it. Shock was written all over his face, but then he began to move on for another. I smiled.

"Bye." And then I pushed him out the door, and shut it quickly. I locked it, and leaned my forehead against the wood.

Revenge was mine.


	9. Translations & Author's Note

A/N: Author's Note:

Ok, So I've gotten some reviews about translations, and the relation between Moonspell and Blood & Chocolate. Time to organize. ^_^

YES Blood & Chocolate is the inspiration for this story, along with The Howling by Within Temptation. Moonspell will NOT follow Blood & Chocolate. They are loup-garoux, and lost their parents, and have a pack. End of similarities.

Now for translations:

Baka = Stupid

Teme = Bastard

Ketsunoana = Ass/asshole

Uwakionna = Slut

Koi = Love

Kai = Large (LOL! Yeah right. She TINY)

Hanyou = Half Demon

Youkai = Demon, Monster, whichever you prefer. ;D

Okami = Madam

Hai = Yes

Ja ne = See you later

Joji = baby girl

Hime = Princess

Onna = Woman

So, Yeah, that's it. :D Next chappie will be up sooner than you think; but I'm warning you. All I've planned out so far is 1-7, so now it's going freestyle. I already know this is gonna suck, but reading your reviews has kicked my brain in its ass, and kidnapped my muse back to me. Thank you to all who have reviewed!

P.S: For further translations, always come back to this page. KTHNXBAI!


	10. The Revenge Game

**Updating is faster now! Yay! XD ok, so nothing in this chapter is planned. At all. I'm going by what I come up with now. Suggestions are welcome, as well. **

**I SO wish I owned Naruto, but I do not. OH WELL! ^_^ **

**And so, it shall begin…**

_Dreams_

Chapter 9

The Revenge Game

_With Gaara…. _

I walked through my bedroom door still slightly confused as to what had just happened. That little rebellious spitfire had KISSED ME; Sabaku no Gaara. I flopped on my bed rather ungracefully and laid my right arm over my eyes. That girl was a mystery to me.

'One second she's all "I'm gonna rip out your spine and beat you to death with it", then she's all motherly to the THING she found, and then she kisses me out of the blue!' I thought. I was starting to see why Shikamaru called women Troublesome.

I began contemplating past that though; trying to figure out why I had such an interest in a girl I'd known for barely a day. When she'd kissed me, it felt as if something pulled me towards her, but not physically. It was almost spiritual. The kiss came back to my mind, and I remembered the look in her eyes as she'd pulled away from me; it was coy, and slightly teasing. It had almost been like she was showing me what I couldn't have.

I grinned and placed my hands behind my head. So that was how she wanted to play, huh? I chuckled evilly.

"Two can play this game, _Sa-ku-ra_."

Sakura

By the time my girls got home I was fixing dinner while Kai sat at the kitchen table with some of her new dolls.

"NEE-CHAN!" Hinata yelled as she hugged me tightly; her eyes were slightly teary. I smiled softly, and patted her on her back.

"Don't worry, Hina. I'm fine. He apologized." I said.

Ino's eyes widened and her bag hit the floor with a loud thunk. Tenten's books hit the floor.

"He what?" I heard from the living room. I looked as Hinata let go of me. Temari stood in the doorway with utter shock written all over her face. I grinned.

"Yeah, he came over right after Kai and me got back from shopping."

I honestly thought Temari was going to faint. I almost laughed.

"So," Tenten leaned against the counter and smirked, "What'd you do for revenge?"

A cheshire grin spread over my face; Tenten knew me so well. "I kissed him."

Ino's jaw hit the ground, and Hinata had to catch Temari because she really did faint that time.

Tenten cackled and gave me a high five. "You go Sis!" She cheered. I laughed.

After awhile things calmed down, and we all sat down for dinner. We fed Temari since I was the reason she fainted. It also turned out that not one person in her house knew how to cook. I pitied her. Dinner was over, and Temari was getting ready to walk over to her place. I saw her to the door.

"Saku," She turned to me with a deadly serious expression. "I hope you know what you're getting into with my brother. He's not just going to leave it at that little kiss. That's not his personality; if he wants something, he takes it." I grinned at her.

"Don't worry Tema. I can handle it." I gave her a wink, and she laughed. I waved as she walked away with a call of 'See you tomorrow!'. I sighed and shut the door.

Kai had passed out on the couch while watching Sailor Moon with Hinata. Hinata had already gone to wash up, so I picked up my pup and laid her in her room. After making sure everyone was in their rooms, I headed to my own. I shut the door and crawled on my bed. Laying there in the dark, I was left with my thoughts; I hadn't been with my thoughts since last Thursday, before the fire.

And now, the emotional barrage was washing over me in waves. I curled into a ball as tears streamed down my face by the buckets. All I kept seeing was our mother running back into our home; into Hell. A sob racked my body, and I convulsed trying not to vomit. I couldn't let the girls here me; I had to be strong for them. We were all we had left. We were all Kai had left now as well.

I finally fell into a restless sleep.

~T/_\T~

_I was running. It was dark, and the moon shone beautifully in the sky. My fur glistened a pastel pink. I was not scared. This was a game. A game for me and him. _

_My paws thudded against the dirt and I heard a howl somewhere far behind me. _

_The game had begun. _

_I ran faster. My heart pounded in glee; in the thrill of our wonderfully loving game. _

_My mate. The one __I__ had picked; not the coven. He was mine, & I, his. _

_The sound of a second set of paws alerted me, and I veered to the right, charging through some underbrush. I saw a glimpse of red fur, and if I'd been in my human form, I would've giggled. _

_I stopped at the edge of a hill. A loud panting was heard behind me. I turned. My eyes glowed._

_There he was. _

_He was so majestic in his wolf form. He was bigger than me as well. _

_He almost seemed to smirk as he jumped at me. He landed on me and we tumbled down the hill together, and landed in a heap. I was on my back while he stood over me; my paws curled against my chest. _

_He changed to Human first, and I quickly followed. Neither of us had on decent clothes. He leaned close to my ear and nuzzled my neck. _

"_Tag," he whispered hotly, "you're it." He nipped my ear, and I giggled and sighed. _

"_I love you…" I whispered as he kissed me. "Gaara…" _

~T/_\T~

My eyes snapped open, and I shot up in bed. I ran a hand through my hair, and realized I was sweating up a storm. I groaned and drug myself out of bed. I sat on the edge, and rested my arms on my knees, thinking.

'What was WITH that dream? I chose GAARA as my MATE? My head is unscrewed or something; I'm losing my mind…'

Throughout the morning the dream continued to bother me; but I didn't show it around the girls.

"Alright ladies! Day two of high school! Let's rock it!" I yelled as we piled in our largest car: the Jeep. Kai was in between of Ino and Tenten, while Hinata resided in the passenger seat next to me. The girls chattered adamantly all the way to school; Kai had fallen back asleep. Again, we parked in Gaara's spot. I got a kick out of annoying him for some reason.

The dream came to mind as I thought of the red head, but I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my head. We all climbed out of the vehicle and walked toward the school, and I remained silent for the most part.

We were walking through the halls, and I saw Gaara talking to a blonde with whisker marks. I blushed a little as the red head looked at me. As I walked past him, and he said nothing, I thought I was home free.

A sharp slap and stinging on my ass alerted me that something was wrong.

I turned slowly with an evil aura, just in time to see red hair disappear around the corner. Had he really just smacked my ass?

"Saku-nee-chan, come on! We'll be late!" Ino called.

I glared one last time, and followed my sisters and Kai.

He would SO pay for that later.

**Ok, so what'd you think? Sorry it was so short, but my last day of school and of Finals is tomorrow and I gotta get to bed. There will be more to come eventually, but I'm going on a slight vacation to Ohio to see my mom for most of the summer, so I'm not sure when it will be up; but I DO have something more planned. **

**R&R Please! **

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
